


Getting it On

by xx_angelbaby_xx



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 07:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16928865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xx_angelbaby_xx/pseuds/xx_angelbaby_xx
Summary: Summary: Just some fluffy Jonathan sex headcanonsWarnings: Smut





	Getting it On

Jonathan Byers was very serious during sex, despite his usual awkward nature, in bed theres no awkward moments. He always had a stern expression, not that he was mad, but he hated to be vulnerable, especially under your touch. Sex was never anything too wild, just slow and sensual. The noises he released were enough to know that he was enjoying this. He never talked during sex maybe a fuck, or shit here or there, but his dirty talking wasn’t the best.

Soft grunts and whines and when he was close, a series of yes’ came out in a mantra. He often gripped your hips, pulling you in closer for his release. After you two where done, he’d roll over off of you, and watch you until you fall asleep. He loved kissing your neck while cuddling. He’d finish off the night by falling sleep with you in his embrace.


End file.
